


A Mysterious Journey

by Yoshiepic



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Flux (Yogscast), Flux Buddies Setting (Yogscast), Fluxed Duncan Jones, Lividcoffee - Freeform, Lyinginbedmon - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panda Labs (Yogscast), Tags May Change, in the second part that is, lyinginbedmon/lalna, shipping soon to come, well witch lying, what even is this ship name?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiepic/pseuds/Yoshiepic
Summary: After a stressful day of dealing with the flux Lalna finds himself walking through the forest to wind down. Little did he know that he was going to be lead down different paths to a certain witches place.





	A Mysterious Journey

It was a calm night, the only sounds to be heard were the ruffling of the trees in the breeze and the steps of a scientist walking by. Lalna had decided to take a walk in the forest nearby his castle in an attempt to take his mind off of the ever-growing flux issue. The weather wasn’t too warm, but warm enough for Lalna to have ditched his lab coat back at his base. He had walked this path before, so he knew where to go, so long as he kept to the intended path. There had been a huge storm a few days before, heavy rains pouring down and strong winds that had threatened to knock the base over. Lalna knew some areas in the forest would be washed out because of the rains, but what he didn’t expect was for there to be trees piled on top of each other from where the rain had washed out the support from beneath them. Cursing to himself, Lalna searched around, straining his eyes in the dark to find a way around the blockade. 

To his left there was a small river that flowed through the forest and traveled all the way from one side to the other. The current wasn’t strong, but the water was almost always freezing cold. There were a few steppingstones placed carefully by someone who had walked through here before. Lalna knew this because they were too perfectly placed to have been done by sheer accident. To his right, there was a much smaller, barely noticeable path cut through by someone who had pushed aside the bushes and tree limbs. Lalna figured the make-shift path was created by the same person who placed the steppingstones. Not wanting to risk getting lost in the dark and heavy forest, the scientist made his way across the river, carefully hopping from stone to stone.

On the other side of the river, there was another pathway cut through the trees. This path, however, was a little clearer of obstacles. Lalna trudged on ahead, making sure to pay close attention to how the path twisted and turned as to not get lost. He was unfamiliar with the way he was heading, but it was too late to turn back now. As far as the scientist knew, there wasn’t anything that could hurt him in this forest, not that he would be able to see anyone approaching from more than ten feet away. Still though, he felt on edge as he continued on the path.

After what felt like an hour to Lalna, he came upon a fork in the path. The way he had been going split up into to different paths going in opposite directions. He had no clue which way to go and began to worry that he was truly lost. The scientist looked around for any sign of which was the right direction to go in. He checked the trees nearby, looked for any signs, and even look for any string or other potential marking. He stopped in his tracks when his gaze fell upon a small stone sitting up against a tree to his right. Lalna walked towards the tree and leaned forward to look at the stone. It was nestled up against the first tree headed in the direction of the path that went to the right. Lalna was sure the stone hadn’t been there when he first got to the split path, but shook it off as simply overlooking it, that is, until he noticed the bottom of the rock was wet and a small puddle of water had formed around the base of it. The only water nearby in the forest was the river that he had crossed earlier in his travels. He shook his head and started down the right pathway, figuring the stone was some form of marker as to which path he should take.

After just a few minutes, Lalna came across another split in the path. This time, the path continued straight ahead, with a slightly smaller path cut through the trees to his right. At first glance it would appear the correct way to go was straight, and Lalna would have gone that way if it wasn’t for a particular stone. In the middle of the path to the right was another stone, a little bigger than the previous one, sitting there. There was also a puddle of water around this stone as well. To say he was confused would be an understatement. These stones had obviously come from the river way back behind him. But who had been marking the path? It had to have been recently, because the puddles of water would have soaked into the ground had they of been sitting there for a while. The scientist glanced back behind him, and upon seeing nothing there, continued on down the path marked by the stone.

There were several turns in the path, some gradual curves, and others sharp 90-degree angles. He walked and walked until he walked into a slightly larger clearing. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be the initial path he had taken into the forest, only on the opposite side of the fallen trees. Lalna was confused and a little annoyed that after all that traveling, he had really only gone about 20 feet in distance. He started to head down the path, now knowing where he was at, before stopping and turning back around. He walked towards the direction of the river that he had crossed over previously and leaned as far over as he possibly could. With a glance to the left, he saw the exact spot he crossed on the other side of the fallen trees. There was a noticeable gap in the steppingstones that had been placed in the water. Where there had been quite a few before, there were now only two left. Most of the stones had been taken out of the water. This was proof to the scientist that someone had been guiding him through the forest. He knew he should have been scared, or at the very least a little worried. It was the middle of the night and someone he has yet to see has been guiding him around the forest for some potentially harmful reason. Still though, Lalna didn’t feel all that worried. As he turned back to walk down the path, he started to hope for more stones to show up. If he was lucky, maybe he could catch a glimpse of who his helper was.

It was another 15 to 20 minutes before Lalna reached the exit of the forest. It was mostly a straight shot from where the blockade had been. As he stepped out of the forest and stared ahead at the river that flowed out of the forest and wrapped around in front of him, he noticed a stone in the water. He walked towards the rock, now headed away from his base, he noticed another further downstream, another even further. Curiosity took ahold of him, and he made his way down the side of the river, checking every so often for another stone. He was so caught up in this little mystery hunt that he failed to realize the forest next to him slowly change from a green and beautiful sight, to a darker and dingier, more disturbing sight. He only noticed when the river took a turn to the right and stopped at a murky looking pond. The scientist stopped and looked around at the forest, taking in the odd and creepy sight of the dying trees and darkened grass that was in from of him. The trees were far enough apart to walk through them without a set path, and a few feet into the forest sat a small pile of stones. Lalna walked up and crouched down by the pile, inspecting the stones. They were wet just like the rest had been, only these were coated in a mossy layer and sat in a puddle of slimy mud. Lalna stood upright and stared into the forest. He had no doubt the pile was meant to be a sign to head into the dying forest. Against any better judgement, the scientist walked past the pile and further into the trees.

Lalna had no clue where he was going. He had never even seen this part of the forest before. He had followed the river for a while before even noticing the forest had changed and didn’t know how far away from home he was. Still, he was already fully invested in figuring out where he needed to go and ventured further and further into the dying forest. As he walked deeper, the trees started to grow tighter and tighter together, forming an obvious path ahead and closing off any view of the sky altogether. Lalna noticed steppingstones inlayed in the ground ahead of him as he ventured on, the further he got, the more frequent they got, until they formed a solid path beneath his feet. He was so focused on the stones underneath him, that he failed to notice the well in front of him, that is, until he bumped into it. Looking up, the scientist gasped at the sight of the well. It was an old looking well, with the top layer of rocks covered in moss and the old wood support beams having rotted away long ago. Lalna noticed something about the well that made him freeze in place. Towards the back side of the well, there were several stones missing from the top few layers, and indentions in the mud surrounding the well where stones had once laid.


End file.
